


【魯羅】神的天敵

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 車，有點OOC。





	1. 神的天敵

  
  
  
可以說，海賊們趨之若鶩地往大海探索，是為了在未知的旅程中尋找刺激與夢想，那麼偶爾上岸，便是向整夜毫不停歇的宴會趨之若鶩。這是可以與除了船員之外的人們接觸相處的時光，他們用盡全力，要將精力在這一刻美好發洩殆盡，而後，再向著海平面那端的晨曦，揚帆出航。

海賊誰人不飲酒作樂，不狂歡作樂，如果不，那就只能稱作是在海上迷途的羔羊。會被別人譏笑，會被別人看不起──海洋如此廣闊無邊，連書本都記載不完的有趣，你居然一點精彩故事都無法分享？

死亡外科醫生在這方面向來不是當海賊的料，他會躲吵鬧而遠之，更不會因為酒喝高了，而從幼兒時期的事蹟開始滔滔不絕。他拒絕與人相處，那是自出生時起便注定的命運，他無法捨棄過去，忘記心中那些痛苦離世的人們的神情，開懷大笑。

從索隆當家的臂彎下逃離被灌酒的作陪，羅走出在廢墟裡開展的海賊狂歡派對，遠離交響樂曲，遠離垂涎三尺的美食，遠離親切的人們，遠離──那些本來就不該屬於自己的。

「你──原來也有喜歡的人。」

草帽海賊團的船長從來都不像是個實力深不可測的高手，總是毫不掩飾自己的氣息與步伐──或許這也是他測試對方的方法之一。

不──羅想，這只是那單純的人單純的犯傻罷了，在感受到惡意與殺意之前，所有人站到他面前的人全都可以是無罪推斷的好人，推及至夥伴，更沒有所謂戒備的防線。如果說要冷不防地給他一刀，刺進血肉裡，奪去生命，現在的羅就能做到。

「啊。」

在幾天之前，與多佛朗明哥的大戰時，羅躺在黑鬥牛的背上，跟魯夫開口提起的舊事。

這大概是除了有目的的讓大家取信於他這個同盟，而和盤托出的、那些不是太久遠的過去所發生的事，這還是羅第一次說起關於自己過去的事。那是遠在頂上戰爭、遠在香波帝群島、更甚至遠在被懸賞之前，就算是唐吉訶德家族，也僅有少數人知道的過去。

在那個最容易被影響的青澀年紀。

原本成為宴會中心的魯夫望見羅向外走的身影，忽然想起這件事。他推開所有人，追上去，因為自己疑惑很久、所以也不算唐突地開口問道。

「幹嘛？」

其實脫離當下的那個狀態後，羅並不怎麼想開口談論這件事。他想報仇雪恨、償還愧疚的熱血已經退去，並且遠離原本計畫十萬八千里的、那個臨時轉換的目標也已經達成，事到如今，根本沒什麼好說的了。

「不、突然想知道那個叫柯拉松的人長什麼樣子──嘻嘻嘻。」

既然會被稱作「喜歡」的人，肯定跟他心目中的傑克是一樣的存在吧，魯夫在羅身旁坐下來，看著德雷斯羅薩的星空。少了鳥籠的禁錮，天上星星更亮了些，滿布整個穹頂，從身後王之高地，一直到海平線那端，跟散發螢光的月亮一起，點綴夜空。

「跟你說過去的事，有任何意義嗎？」

「好像沒有，不過我們已經同盟了，說說也沒關係吧？」魯夫向羅挪了幾吋過去：「不然你跟明哥在說的事我都不知道，只知道要幫你喜歡的人報仇、揍飛明哥，不然你會嚥不下這口氣。」

「……你不也是因為被人請了一頓飯就要打飛明哥嗎，完全不懂你的意義。」

「那個不一樣、嘛──真不想說的話，我要回去吃肉了。」

「喂──！」

魯夫起身到一半又跌回原位，俐落得像是等著羅這聲挽留。被算計的船長又煩躁又懊惱地拉下帽沿，讓陰影遮去大半視野。

「你這傢伙，從來不會害怕做夢的吧，做那種會在每一天每一天的深夜，害怕入眠的噩夢。」

說起這件事，羅無可自抑、不知從身體何處發起的顫抖。他曾經看過一次多弗朗明哥被惡夢驚醒，滿身大汗，慌手慌腳地找尋眼鏡戴上，而後伸出顫巍的雙手摀住臉。

脆弱而強大──那一刻，羅站在原地半分不敢動彈，因為他知道，要是被那人知道自己目睹了他最脆弱的一面，肯定會毫不猶豫地被殺掉。

他不知道多弗朗明哥的過去究竟如何慘烈，他只知道自己的過去，同樣會讓自己在被驚醒時，依舊被巨大的黑暗壟罩，目光混沌，意識感失卻……這是是哪？現在幾點了？為什麼還活著？活下來的意義在哪？

好想回去。

父親、母親、拉米、柯拉先生都還活著的地方。

好痛苦。

每到一個新的地方，都會被強烈的情緒纏繞，以致每個夜晚都夜不能昧。

為什麼如此善良的他們，無法再享受陽光照耀到肌膚上的溫暖，無法再享受到人與人之間互相傳染歡樂的愉悅，無法明白到這個世界再殘酷、希望依舊會在絕處逢生。

看啊，我都這麼努力地活著了，從全世界避之唯恐不及的珀鉛病中存活下來了，重新掌控生的權利與自由。

──你們呢？

──我最喜歡的你們在哪？

「說起來，雖然很多時候我都是一時興起選擇了你，但一切都是有原因的。」羅闔上眼，抹去沉浸過去的脆弱，乾脆得如同一閃而過，「第一次看到你的懸賞單的時候，蒙其‧D‧魯夫──柯拉先生曾經那麼忌諱的D的血緣，居然就這樣大喇喇地昭告天下，這不是要成為箭靶的自滿，就是愚蠢到家的無知。」

「蛤？你是在說我白癡？」

「一直都是。」羅瞥了魯夫一眼，沒什麼太大的情緒，只是淡淡的，想從魯夫那雙清澈的黑色眼睛裡確認些什麼的一眼，魯夫哼一聲氣：「你也是白癡，這就是我的名字，要成為海賊王的男人的名字，有什麼好隱瞞的。」

「白癡。」

「你說誰是白癡！」

「蒙其‧D‧白癡──白癡！」

「你說什麼──想打架嗎？來啊、我絕對不會手下留情！」

覺得罵夠之後，羅往後倚靠在斷垣牆壁上，望著星空。

如此難得，他好像可以稍微釋懷地去接觸他記憶中的，那些生命在最美好時刻嘎然而止的人們──他從來都不相信自己可以成為不讓自己失望的人，但眼前這個人，不算意外地、成為了同盟的人，卻讓他跨越了害怕達不到這些人的寄望的坎。

如此困難，卻又如此簡單。

「你有替柯拉松──起個墳嗎？」

「小島後來被交戰的戰火給毀了大半，我也再沒有回到那個地方了。」

「這樣啊。」

「至少他活在你心中，到了哪裡，都能想起那個最重要的人，也挺好的──」魯夫拍了拍羅的帽頂，雖然後者沒有表現出什麼需要被安慰的神情，但總覺得那人現在需要這個，所以就做了，「更何況現在那個人也活在了我的心中，所以沒什麼好怕的了。」

羅沒有揮開魯夫的手。

「啊──還有件事，從羅賓那裡聽來的，托拉男你傢伙居然不相信我，說什麼如果我失敗的話，就要跟我一起死？」

「……有這種事嗎？別說蠢話了。」

羅拾起自己的鬼哭，準備回休息的地方。羅賓不會說謊，魯夫把這句話含在笑嘻嘻的眼裡：「我說了是同伴，就是同伴哦。」

羅沒有回頭，只是拖著滿身的傷，慢慢地走遠，遠離身後宴會的歡愉氣氛，還有草帽當家的炙烈的、看透一切的目光。

「D的白癡。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  


後記：

「啊嘞？魯夫呢？」

騙人布在人群裡嗨到一半，忽然發現那個向來會跟他和喬巴一起搞笑的人，怎麼一下沒了身影，雖然大家還是吵吵鬧鬧，但長年以來的習慣，還是讓他下意識尋找船長起來。

畢竟最喜歡開宴會的就屬那傢伙了，這麼熱鬧的地方，怎麼可以少了他的笑聲。

「在外面，在和同盟聊天。」索隆帶著酒瓶過來，所有的酒光是他一人喝下的就有一半，走起路來已經有些不穩，左右飄來飄去。

順著劍士所指方向，騙人布恰好看見滿天星空，一路往地面墜落的模樣，兩位渾身纏滿繃帶的船長就在一處斷掉傾斜的牆邊坐著聊天。羅靠著牆壁，魯夫背對著宴會盤腿坐在他身旁，不知道在聊些什麼，但有魯夫在的地方，肯定不會是太過嚴肅的吧。

就連那個向來冷漠殘酷、一臉嘲諷的紅心海賊團的船長，此時此刻臉上的表情也不再緊繃，帽沿陰影遮擋不住的嘴角，甚至可以被形容為柔和。

「嘛，他開心就好。」

  
  
  



	2. 朝向自由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 車，有點OOC。

  
  
「噓——別出聲，大家都在睡覺——」

羅眼裡閃著水光，用力咬住那一個莽撞摀上來的掌心，使勁地咬，像是要咬下一塊肉來。不過他也知道，對方是橡膠果實能力者，這種物理性傷害根本對他造成不了疼痛。

客房裡，擁有超過一百九十公分身長的人，被草帽海賊團的船長捏著膝蓋後窩，困在自己與床板間的狹窄空間，幾乎要把羅的身體幾乎給折成兩半。

在同為男人的這副軀體，唯一可以讓另一個男人為所欲為的地方，正被那人堅硬如鐵的火熱，緊貼著狹小的甬道，嵌入到很深的位置，契合的地方傳來被撐開來後正在適應的痠麻感。

前幾秒鐘，魯夫毫無預警地一個挺進全數沒入，羅沒防備住，差點驚呼出聲，可卻在同時被魯夫及時反手制止。

絕對是故意的，草帽當家的！

羅向始作俑者瞪去，那人非但沒有一點感到抱歉的意思，反而擺著一臉人畜無害，極其認真的神情，又再重複一遍：「你不是說不想被聽到嗎，那就忍——疼！疼疼疼——」

魯夫把手從羅嘴上抽開，掌心很明顯一個紅色的咬痕。

「你傢伙別給我太過分！」羅低吼。

「那我跟你抱歉，抱歉——」魯夫還是一副笑嘻嘻的樣子，仰著臉湊上去，在羅的嘴上親一下。

羅一下子也就氣消，回望魯夫，卻當真不知道該拿這個放肆的小鬼怎麼辦。

不知道為什麼就成了這種關係，明明看起來跟這種事情扯不上邊的人，卻主導著兩人之間所有親密的接觸，包括查覺到他隱藏得極深的這份情感。

那是一日再平常不過的出航，羅站在船首望著大海。

廣無邊際，一片蔚藍的景象，陽光有些刺眼，浪淘聲有些舒心，但那不過是一秒的鬆懈與渴望，旋即又思考上許多事情，腦海裡頓時又塞了滿滿的事情。

聽說黑足當家的他們逃跑時遭遇了大媽的海賊船，不知道情況究竟發展的如何，到達卓武後，也不知道培波他們可還好，那傳說中的地方是不是如牠離開前那般富庶繁榮。

「托拉男，有件事想問你。」

魯夫走了過來，難得今天雞冠頭海賊團的人終於消停了對於草帽海賊團的瘋狂與崇拜，各自做著自己原本的工作，身為客人的他們，也難得可以好好休息幾天。

「什麼事？」

「如果我們沒有出現在島上，你要怎麼辦？」

「別說的好像我沒有你們不行。」羅第一時間就是反駁魯夫的擔心：「再簡單不過，我本來就能自由地在工廠裡行動，首先，我把留在凱薩那的心臟替換成另一個人的，再悄悄地用能力破壞SAD，最後神不知鬼不覺地離開這個地方……誰知道半路殺出G5那群海軍，還有你們一夥。」

「龐克哈薩特是第一步，德雷斯羅薩是第二步，卓武之後才是和之國，依照我原本的計畫，戰爭是走到這一步才在明面上開打，那些表面下骯髒的事情，都在這一步鬧得全世界都知曉，黑白兩道更都不得安寧。凱多跟多佛朗明哥打起來，跟我則是毫無相關，只要在一旁靜靜等待結果……」

「結果我們大鬧了一場呢，嘛，反正懸賞金也漲了，還跟我一樣高，這樣也沒什麼好抱怨的吧。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地說。

「才不好。」

明明一開始只是想利用草帽當家的來擺脫G5，讓節外生枝的第一步計畫可以順利完成，沒想到抵達德雷斯羅薩後，一切全變了調。

跟多弗朗明哥接觸的越多，那些被壓抑著的情緒就不斷從緊閉的盒子中一點點向外傾出，直到就連同盟關係解除這種話都說出口，卻沒辦法左右草帽當家的所下的決定時，被扛在魯夫肩膀上到處奔波的羅，難得不是在思考大戰與謀略的種種利弊關係。

他想，他忽然有點想依靠這個同為D的後裔的海賊。

是不是真的靠自己的力量，就能打破現狀。

是不是，身為獵物，依然能伸出爪牙，咬破掠食者的喉嚨。

親手替德雷斯羅薩這無法挽回的悲劇，拉下主控者，還國民一個安寧。

「我也有個問題想問你。」羅的右臂還殘繞著繃帶，曾經被截斷的傷口，需要很長一段復原時間。

「什麼？」

在黎明前最黑暗的那一刻。

羅腦海中充斥著人民的無能為力的制止聲與慘叫、利刃劃破血肉、斷垣殘壁砸向無辜群眾，那些尖銳的、刺耳的，幾乎要將人逼瘋的，當此時刻，無比清晰地貫穿羅的耳膜。

要不是我還活在這世上。

柯拉先生本來可以在被發現間諜身分前，逃離唐吉訶德家族，如果順利，或許幾年後就可以升上將；而德雷斯羅薩本來可以遠離這壟罩在城鎮上空十年多的惡夢，不會有被遺忘的回憶，被辜負的情感，那些壓抑與難堪，更不會成為善良之人難以擺脫的惡夢。

所以不管怎樣，身上中再多子彈，流再多血，眼前一片模糊，全身神經吱吱嘎嘎的抗議身體即將崩毀，羅都不能停止腳步，停止思考。

他要用盡全力，使用這一切，還活在世上的所能運用的權利。

「離開德雷斯羅薩之前，我去碰了個人，他說，在我活下來的這些日子裡，那些不甘、憎恨與算計，都是我一相情願，自作多情，跟D根本毫無關係——」羅拇指緊緊扣在纏繞在鬼哭上的紅色劍穗，低下頭：「……像我這樣的人，也能追求自由嗎？」

自出生在那座根本就沒有希望可言的白色城鎮，父母親被槍殺的屍體，大火肆虐的修道院，一道道破滅的希望……直到在多弗朗明哥、大家面前，道出只剩三年可以活了的自我診斷。

自由這類的話題，從來都像是神話一樣的虛構，存在於羅的未來。

「你指的自由，是關於我的事，還是在說其他的別的什麼。」

魯夫的聲音不帶任何猶豫地傳來。

羅錯愕地抬頭，草帽當家的正一瞬不瞬地盯著自己。

「你的事……什麼意思？」羅把字咬在嘴裡緩緩吐出來，他已經不知道自己是抱有試探、猜測、算計，或者是一點點微不足道的奢望之類的打算，反問草帽當家的。

「喜歡我的心情。」

魯夫上前一步，眼神堅定不移，羅可以很肯定，自己的這份心情不會有第二個人知道，更何況他自己現在根本還沒接受這個事實。

「你說的那些，在我聽來都不算什麼，喜歡的話就說出口——而不是把那些情緒藏到沒有人知道的地方，然後還擺出一副全然相反的態度，我這邊也會很困擾。」

羅感受不到自己是不是在呼吸，因為見過太多死亡，他不知道自己是否還可以再次承受，再一次經歷喜歡的人被強制帶離自己身邊的生離死別。

只要不去依賴，就不會有無助。

只要不去期望，就不會有失望。

……只要不去喜歡，就不會有痛楚。

「因為我想回應你。」魯夫拉住羅的領口，強制奪走了兩人之間的第一個吻。

距離下一個卓武，預估還有幾天的航行，雞冠頭海賊團也算寬敞，房間給他們用最好的，個人單間，也不用輪著守夜。這幾天，魯夫沒事就往羅的房間跑，那人不喜歡過於熱鬧的地方，總喜歡躲在房間裡。

嘛，這樣也好，其他人沒是不會過來找羅，他們都不會被打擾。

「喂、等——」羅制止魯夫即將開始的動作，目前的姿勢他不好受力，緩緩地挪動角度，好讓兩人的身高差不會過於阻礙性事的進行。

「手就放我肩上吧。」

魯夫引導羅受傷的那隻手勾在自己肩上，不至於在過於激烈的時候，到處亂抓、碰撞又延誤到傷部的癒合：「想抓什麼東西的話就抓我，像剛剛那樣用霸氣也沒關係。」

羅呼吸微妙地停頓一下，片刻，有些情緒地開口：「為什麼你對這種事情好像一點也不陌生？」

「嗯？」魯夫眨了眨眼，「因為看多了嘛，我是被山賊撫養長大的，住的地方有港口，從小就跟海賊打混，當了海賊之後更不用說，身邊都是海賊，這些人平常都在幹些什麼，我好歹也是知道的。」

「之前呢，有做過這種事嗎？」

「沒有。」話音結束於上揚的語氣，魯夫皺了皺眉，彷彿羅問的是很奇怪的一件事，「雖然漢考克曾經說過要和我結婚，那個時候紐婆婆還給我看了一本書，說是看過之後就知道兩人之間怎麼做夫妻，但我真的沒——」

「夠了！……我、我知道了。」

羅覺得自己的臉頰燒得就跟熱海一樣，魯夫收起那副什麼都不知情的無辜表情，笑了笑，羅只能做最後的掙扎：「既然你都跟海賊鬼混，怎麼沒跟他們一樣走上歪路？」

魯夫想了想，肯定地道：「我的自由。」

隨後接著問道，那我可以開始動了嗎？

羅的右手從搭在肩上，緩緩地往上挪，勾住魯夫後頸，無聲地點了點頭。  
  
  



	3. 遠航盡頭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設「大船團那個事件過後」

  
  
在那一個巨大的歷史事件過後，草帽海賊團及旗下（單方面追隨）的海賊團們，名聲響遍大海，觸及之處，或許遠比海賊王哥爾羅傑還要廣闊，還要更加深入人心。

草帽海賊團還是一如既往的自我，草帽小子船長堅稱他們只是一個10人海賊團，並且要大家不要跟著他航行到哪跟到哪，自由自在地往大海去航行——還有很多冒險等著你們啊！

那日午後，羅又再次遇見戰國元帥。

半退休的海軍元帥，肩上披著敞開的軍大衣，裡頭是有些刺眼的休閒花襯衫，搭配下身一件深色五分褲，隨身的綿羊乖巧地跟在腳邊。

元帥不知道什麼時候抵達，羅發現他的時候，兩人依舊是在一處杳無人煙的斷垣殘壁碰頭，羅有七、八成猜到這次元帥找他談論的對象是誰。畢竟身分對立的兩個人，若是在監牢外相遇，肯定是想說些什麼，只有彼此才能懂得的話語。

「說起來，這幾十年，我始終不明白羅傑為何要在行刑前，說出那一番話。」元帥望著大海，岸邊的海濤聲總會蓋過幾天前才剛發生的大事，像是已經過去很久，又彷彿只是一場夢。

「他是到達過這片海的盡頭的人，他所說的話，一般人哪能輕易想像。我一直都在想，為什麼要讓人們往大海上跑，為什麼要讓人們為了財富與名聲，過上刀口舔血的日子，可不是每個人都像他一樣，擁有足以支撐起好奇心的強大實力。」元帥順手撿起一張送信鷗掉落的懸賞單，看了眼上頭，恰好是草帽小子那坦率的笑顏。

「這麼些年，終於有一個人繼承了哥爾羅傑遺言中的真諦。」

「蒙其‧D‧魯夫。」羅說。

「是啊，這還是我從卡普那聽說的，哥爾羅傑曾經跟他說：『我才不想征服這片大海，我只是想自由自在地去到任何我想去的地方。』哈，同樣的囂張呢。」

「⋯⋯為什麼和我說這些？」

「誰知道。」元帥把懸賞單餵給綿羊，「我只是來看看羅西南迪的死是不是有價值了，是不是那個他費心守護的孩子，終於不再浪費生命。」

「是誰說過要我不要對柯拉先生的死多做文章的！」

羅隨即抱怨，元帥回頭看了羅一眼，當初那個以殘酷、冷血出名的死亡外科醫生，曾經話語裡參雜著許多會令他憤怒的迷惘與偏執，幾乎已經看不見了，倒是越來越像草帽小子，坦率素直，還有那令人頭痛的懸賞金。

思及此，元帥低低笑了幾聲，不再多言，轉身離去。

長年高座海軍上位，想不明白的事可多著，哥爾羅傑之外，卡普同樣是一個很讓他頭痛的人。

為什麼談到有關哥爾羅傑的事，總是含糊帶過，神情卻不見任何怨恨及懊惱，為什麼要讓哥爾羅傑的遺腹子降生在這個世上，還撫養他長大——

答案其實很簡單，就只是情義兩個字。

嘛，不過對於頭腦簡單的人來說，就只是單純的看不過罷了。

「下次真的會把你抓起來。」元帥想到什麼似的，又補充一句。

他的話音平凡的就像是在說，有機會我們下次再聊吧。

宴會場地同樣是大家休憩的場所，這幾天陸續有海賊開始出航，少了不少人影，包括那些一呼百應趕來增援的、或是素昧平生只是想助一臂之力的、更或者是魯夫過去認識的人們——魯夫在與傑克敘舊的時候，羅被前者拉著來到傑克面前，被介紹著他人已經熟知到不行的關係。

『他是我的同盟，也是同伴，托拉男。』

『我知道，在你們同盟之前我就知道了。』傑克笑說。

『咦？為什麼？什麼時候？』

『頂上戰爭末尾之時，青稚、黃猿、赤犬三上將都想要你的命，我的夥伴們可是盡心盡力阻止他們，護衛著紅心海賊團帶你逃離戰場的。』說起這事，傑克掩藏不住眼裡的笑意，這名少年真的事帶來許多奇蹟，『說起來你的命真的是托拉法爾加救的，要不然可沒現在這麼了不得的事件發生啊。』

『托拉男，你可沒跟我說過這事——』

『不重要吧，那種事——』

『嘛，有些事本來就是沒有什麼所謂，想到就做了，尤其是你們姓名裡帶D的人。』傑克笑著舉杯與兩人碰撞，『雖然明天我們就要走了，不這一次總算好好跟你坐下來聊一聊，還見了你的伙伴跟同盟——真的成了有擔當的船長了呢，魯夫。』

宴會一連持續好幾天，到處都熱熱鬧鬧，歡笑一片，羅原本要直接啟航的，卻抵不住培波他們坐在草帽一行人群中，拜託著他多留幾天，也就只好將決定推遲。

因為是出於魯夫之口，那個向來只求自由不求小弟的船長之口，紅心海賊團是草帽海賊團同盟這件鐵錚錚的事，連帶著羅也被許多海賊糾纏，說是一定要讓他們加入麾下，成為任憑使喚的小弟，喊他一聲船長。

或許放在以前，羅會因為持保留態度，留下這些將來或許可以使用的棋子，但他現在最常回絕的一句話就是：「還有其他事可以做吧，別來煩我！」

若再有人持續招惹他，羅就把他們砍一半，放在顯眼處示眾。

到底還是擺脫不了人們對於死亡外科醫生冷血又殘酷的印象。

「說起來，我們的同盟關係應該早就解除了，為什麼草帽小子總是這麼向人介紹呢。」佩金在酒席間，忽然提道。

「對魯夫來說，都是差不多的關係，所以才一直這麼說吧。」索隆連著幾天都在跟人比賽喝酒，臉頰上的紅暈從沒退過。

「他們倆個也不像是會躲躲藏藏的人，直接說也好啊。」培波乖乖吃著特地為不吃四腳獸的他烤的魚肉。

「嘛，也沒什麼關係，反正我們已經習慣同進同出了，這一次又辛苦啦。」娜美難得跟大家一起喝酒，舉起酒杯向大家邀酒。

兩幫海賊團的船員們坐在一起，看上去感情非常好地喝酒聊天，正因為有著同盟這一層關係，一旁的人倒也沒去吵他們，至少留給他們一個屬於彼此的時光。

「啊——說起來，如果是同盟關係的話，」酒桌旁，布魯克正演奏歡樂的海賊之歌，「兩位就都是站在同等高度的船長，自然也就不會有誰是誰的弱點這回事。」

「是啊。」羅賓站在鋼琴旁，優雅品著黃澄色的香檳酒，「意外地，魯夫想得很清楚呢。」

身為話題主角的魯夫剛剛從外頭回來，路過那一群斬身示眾的人，捧腹大笑，拍了拍跟在身旁的羅：「有什麼關係，這不就是你嚮往的海賊嗎？這樣就有很多小分隊，成為別的海賊團都害怕的大船長。」

好意思笑話他。

羅拿眼睛瞪草帽當家的，魯夫逕自笑話完，收起誇張笑容，看著羅，很認真地發下宣言：「但是你的同盟只能有我。」

對此羅只想翻白眼，就是為了這個發言，才讓他現在都不得安寧。

「少說傻話了，我跟你的同盟早就因為目標達成而結束了。」

「有什麼關係，這種東西是我說的算。」

永遠都是這個樣子。羅俯視著魯夫，雖然這人看起來身高好像又長高了些，但總歸自己還是擁有身高上的優勢，羅不滿地皺起眉。

「你自己就能有那麼多同盟？就不說貝基、桃之助……」

「那不一樣，他們是會結束的合作關係，他們有各自要回去的地方。」魯夫收起任性自我的態度，淺淺地笑著，目光炯炯有神：「你也喜歡這片大海，對吧？又是會一起走到最後的人，嘛，姑且就是同盟。」

「蛤？」

「因為，不是要一男一女，才可以成為夫妻嗎？我們兩個都是男的，我真的想不到要怎麼說 ，同盟我覺得就蠻好的。」魯夫又自顧自地嘻嘻笑著，眼下那道疤連同眼睛彎了起來。

「我或許不會陪你到最後，如果你那腦袋還能使用的話，趁早換個說法吧。」羅轉頭，繼續朝著伙伴們在的地方走去，看似冷漠，卻低著聲音說：「柯拉先生說過，如果我的病治好，他就會和我找一個地方住下來。」

「是嗎，不過海賊不都也只是為了兩個原因靠岸嗎？一是為了下一次的航行靠岸，二是為了陸地上的家人。」魯夫想也沒多想：「如果你真的要找個地方住下來，這下我兩個理由都有了，或許總有一天，真的就不出海了。」

羅抱持著疑惑看向魯夫。

「不出海你要幹嘛？」

「以後的事，說不準。」

「還是一樣任性。」羅不知不覺彎起嘴角。

如果說從珀鉛病的致死率中活下來，再次出海是為了替柯拉先生報仇，那草帽當家的，就是他留在海上的理由。以後的事確實說不準。他也是在出航好多年後，看著鳥籠從草帽當家的背後逐漸消失，才真正了解到何謂自由與生命。

就像元帥這一次找他聊聊柯拉先生的動機一樣。

他也能摸著自己的心，跟柯拉先生說，他好像喜歡上了在大海航行的日子，除了有伙伴，更有草帽單家的。要他在天上不用擔心自己了。

走近了就能聽見伙伴們孰悉的吵鬧聲，魯夫拉著羅的手，一起跳進人堆裡，入坐早就為了他們而空出來的位置。

「船長，你去哪了？」夏奇問。

不久之前，羅忽然不見蹤影，魯夫二話不說出去找了人，恰好在港口邊，看見戰國元帥走遠，以及羅留原地的身影。

「為什麼戰國會出現在這裡？」魯夫上前問道。

「就跟你找傑克聊天是一樣的。」羅說。

「那你為什麼不給我介紹——不對，戰國早就也認識我了。」

「白癡，回去了。」

「嗯，回去吧。」  
  
  



End file.
